A hybrid-electric or all-electric vehicle has a traction battery to store and provide energy for vehicle propulsion. In order to improve performance and battery life, it is necessary to operate the battery within certain limits. Operating the battery outside of the limits may decrease the performance or life of the battery. The battery may be charged via the power grid when parked, by the on-board generator driven by the engine or by regenerative braking when in motion.
An important quantity for controlling and operating the battery pack is the battery power capability. The battery power capability indicates how much power the battery is capable of providing (discharge) or receiving (charge) in order to meet driver and vehicle demands.